


Mama don't know

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, inspired by a song, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Mama couldn't change her mind when she chose to leave with Robert. She didn't need to know he was really a hunter, but then again, there was a lot of things that mama didn't know. She didn't know that Robert treated her terribly. But after being left for dead in the bathroom of their hotel room, she's saved by Castiel. Will Sam and Dean help her avenge the wrongs against her, or will she get her own revenge?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Mama don't know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark piece for me. I want to include a trigger warning for domestic violence here: if you don't want to read about this, turn back now. I was inspired by the song: "Things A Mama Don't Know" by Mica Roberts. Take a listen to the song if you want to. I used to be the person she references in her song and while I was listening to it, this was what I wrote. I borrow some lyrics from the song and change them slightly. 
> 
> If you or someone you know is struggling with this issue, please get help. I'm including the number for the domestic violence hotline below.  
> 1-800-799-SAFE. No one deserves to be treated that way. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Mama cried as she hugged me tightly. She didn't have to ask me if I was sure I wanted to leave, the question was in her eyes as she pulled away from me. I could only nod, stepping away and grabbing my bag as he honked the horn. The door banged shut behind me as I headed for his car. Mama could never know he was a hunter, so I kept that part a secret. Mama thought we were headed for California. 

So we headed out, us two. He hunted the big bad monsters and left me in the hotel rooms of the places we went to. Money was always tight, and I had a small stash of money from my former waitressing days that was slowly getting smaller and smaller each day. Things were not as rosy as I told mama over the phone each night. I told her that same story, hoping she wouldn't see through the lies, hoping my voice wouldn't crack until after she'd hung up. 

We were passing through Kansas when he drove up to this obscure bunker. He sent me a cold glare and tossed out, "You better hide that shit on your face before you come in." 

I watched him walk inside, deftly hiding the bruises on my face. I followed moments later, trying not to let any expression show as I saw him seated with two men, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He didn't acknowledge my presence until one of the men cleared his throat and glanced over at me. 

He had a warm smile and he said, "Hi, Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and I shook it briefly before his brother stood up and held his hand out to me. 

I could see his glare from the corner of my eye but didn't want to be rude, so I shook his hand anyway. If they noticed his cold behavior after that moment, they chose not to say anything. Robert set his glass down rough and said, "So, you'll help me then?" 

Dean nodded. "Sure." Sam nodded and said nothing, just smiled again at me. 

Robert snapped his fingers at the door and I hurried out behind him, trying and failing to dodge the backhand he gave me. I picked myself up from the ground, clutching my cheek as I slipped into the backseat. We got back to the hotel and he reached into his trunk, pulling his tools out. 

He met my eyes and shoved me into the room, tossing his tools on the bed. He pulled his bottle of whiskey out and drank some, and I could sense the air change. Something felt off. Robert never asked for help before. He always claimed he was too good of a hunter to need the help of others, especially the Winchesters. 

It surprised me that he sought them out, and when I questioned him, I got a black eye for my trouble. A sneer formed on his face as he stood up, "Gotta warm up before I go hunting." Dodging his attacks always made things worse, but my flight instinct was telling me that I needed to run for good this time. 

The last thing I remembered before being swallowed by darkness was the pain that spread through my body. I could feel the blood seep down my face, felt the pain as he punched and kicked me, harder than ever before. He slammed my head into the bathroom floor before I heard him grab his bag and leave, and I fought against the waves that threatened to pull me under. 

I did the only thing I could, I prayed. I wasn't sure if God could hear me, but I prayed for someone to find me before he came back. That fear that he would finish me off for good was strong tonight. The waves were stronger and stronger, and just before I finally succumbed to them I heard a soft whoosh and felt someone lift me off the floor. 

The next thing I was aware of was warmth. Was this death? Had he finally finished me off for good? I opened my eyes against the bright of the room and saw concrete walls. I wasn't in a hospital, that was for sure. I swallowed hard and winced. Pain leaped among my skin, and I struggled to sit up. 

A glance next to me showed someone was seated next to me, sleeping. I vaguely recognized him. He was one of those brothers, but I couldn't remember which one. As I woke up, he opened his eyes. Something was comforting about the green of his eyes. I eyed him warily as he leaned forward, reaching for my hand. 

I quickly pulled away and then winced, waiting for the blow I was sure was coming. Instead, I was met with silence. 

I opened my eyes again, slowly. I saw the astonished look in his eyes. "So Cas was right. He hit you." 

I wasn't following him, but there was that sound again. I turned to see a man wearing a trenchcoat with brilliant blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side and said, "You're awake. Good. I was afraid I was too late." 

He gestured to the man seated next to me and said, "Did Dean tell you?" 

Dean. So that what's his name was. I shook my head, "No. He didn't." 

Dean stood up and held his hand out to me. "Can you stand and walk?" 

I shook my head, "I think so. I might need help." 

The angel helped me to stand, holding me as Dean led me down various halls. Once it was clear we were reaching a dungeon, I knew something was up. Dean took me from the man's grasp, holding me as he pushed the door open. 

Robert was tied to a chair in the center of the room. His face was like mine, pretty bruised and battered. Dried blood was on his cheeks and his clothing. It wasn't unusual for me to see him with blood on his clothes, but he looked like he'd gotten the beating of his life. 

He opened his eyes and sneered at me and the hunter next to me. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you whored yourself out to him. Did you go running to Dean? What did you tell him?" 

You could feel his anger in the room, it was that powerful. Dean had remained silent so far and I said, "I don't know how I got here." 

He sneered again but said nothing. Dean was the one who offered up the information. "Cas brought her. He heard her prayer." 

Robert laughed and leveled me with a look." Did you pray? Well, you better pray I don't get loose from these bonds." 

He leaned forward in the chair, the rope twisting and snapping. I flinched and Dean reached for me while calling for Sam. Sam led me from the room and back to where I was when I woke up. As we walked, I asked him. "Is that true? That strange man brought me here?" 

Sam nodded. "He did. Cas is an angel. You were barely breathing when he arrived. He healed your internal injuries and then he and Dean went out and brought Robert here. Dean almost killed him." 

I sat on the bed and let Sam cover me up. Sam's hazel eyes met mine and he said, "You aren't leaving with Robert." 

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I whispered, "I've been living with broken dreams every day, like hoping that someone you love can change, like hiding the bruises on my face, just for everyone else's sake. You won't believe all the things he's promised me. Mama says I can come back home, but there are somethings that mama doesn't know." 

I glanced down at my hands and sighed. "Is Dean gonna kill him?" 

Sam sighed. "I don't know. He wants to, but I think he has another plan for him. You just need to get well first. Dean wants you feeling better." 

Dean wouldn't tell me what his plan was, but they kept him locked up down there until one night when Dean came into the library where I was with Sam, helping him research for a case. He pulled a chair up next to me and leaned in, cedar and pine filling the space between us. 

He held his hand out and stood up, and I let him lead me down. Sam followed us, standing next to me with his quiet strength. As we walked inside, I ignored Robert's angry words and sneers. Instead, my attention was drawn to the charismatic man standing near him. 

He met my eyes. "Hello, love. Name's Crowley." 

I shook his hand and saw his eyes dart back to Robert. "I hear this is the one who almost beat you to death, is that right?" 

I nodded. Crowley held out a knife to me. The knife was large and seemed incredibly sharp. It rested on his large palm and I met his eyes again. "I could kill him, or you could. Your choice." 

"Why are you helping me?" My question seemed to take him by surprise. He grinned. "I owe squirrel back there a favor. This is what he wanted." 

I met Dean's eyes. "You're using your favor with Crowley, for me?" 

Dean shifted, his eyes locked on mine. "Yeah. I am." 

I sighed and glanced back Robert who was yelling me at about being Dean's whore again. It took only a second for me to decide. I looked at Crowley and said, "You can have him. Keep him away from me. I just want him gone." 

An evil grin spread across Crowley's face as fear replaced Robert's anger. He leaned into Robert's face and said, "We are going to have so much fun." He smiled at me and snapped his fingers. They were gone. 

It was like something had changed. I felt lighter somehow. I turned to face them both and whispered, "Thank you." Sam left, but I barely noticed as Dean continued to stare at me. 

He let me hug him, and I breathed in his scent as he said, "I do hope you'll stay. Maybe you don't need to lie to your mom for once." 

I nodded, tears still glistening in my eyes. "Maybe." 

Later that month, I was in the library on the phone with my mom. This time I felt no shame as I said, "Mama he's a real go-getter, it's never been better. I promise I am doing fine. You won't believe all the things he's promised me..."


End file.
